This invention relates to a cushion which uses water as its principal supporting medium.
The cushion has been developed primarily as a seat cushion for use by a paraplegic or quadriplegic who is confined to a wheelchair. However, the cushion does have broader application and it may be employed for supporting any anatomical part of a person who is confined to a bed or chair for protracted periods of time and who might suffer discomfort from pressure points which are experienced with use of more conventional support cushions.